


30 Days - Winter

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Days - MarkiplierxReader [24]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is here and you don't wanna get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days - Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sickly sweet one because I'm easing you into the pain of the next chapter. It's also short, because I suck.
> 
> As always, [Y/N] is your name, and [E/C] is your eye colour! Enjoy!!

It was rare for London to ever get snow, especially heavy, so the snow in Cincinnati had certainly taken some getting used to. You rolled over beneath the warm covers as you saw the snowflakes falling against the window. Mark stirred beside you briefly, a strong, hot arm coming over your waist and pulling you against him.

"Morning, [Y/N]," he murmured, shuffling closer and kissing your neck. "Mmm, what's the time?" he asked with a yawn, snuggling against your back.

"I dunno," you said, reaching to your bedside table and unlocking your phone. 7:03 am. "Fuckin' early, that's what time it is." you grumbled, sliding your arm back under the bubble of warmth under the covers.

"It's Christmas today, isn't it?" Mark mumbled tiredly as you rolled over and snuggled into his chest. You nodded tiredly. "Hayley should be able to open her own presents this year. I can't believe she's nearly a year and a half."

"I can," you said with a tired sigh. "What I can't believe is that we've been together for... four years. Where the fuck has time gone?"

"I know," Mark chuckled, kissing your forehead. "I still can't believe we only met in 2014, and we've been married since 2015. It feels like it's been forever."

"Forever's a good thing, though, right?" you asked, looking up at him with tired eyes. Mark looked back at you and broke into a tired, sweet grin. He nodded and kissed your nose, before he pressed his forehead against yours. "Awesome. Let's turn three years into thirty, and thirty into... however long the human race survives in the future."

"Til death do us part," Mark said, pulling you close to him. He looked up as you both heard stirring from Hayley's cot. "You want to bring the little biscuit into the bed?"

"We may as well." you replied. Mark reluctantly peeled himself away from you and rolled out of bed slowly, stretching out. You laid back and admired his body; those delectable muscles, that warm, golden skin, even the scars of his stomach. He was perfect and you adored him. A pity you couldn't enjoy that hot bod today.

"Hey kiddo," Mark said, stooping down to lift Hayley from the cot. She had her father's dark hair, the same eyes as you, Mark's nose - she was a perfect little mix of the two of you. She grabbed tiredly at her father and a soft toy, yawning. "You wanna come sleep with mommy and daddy?" Mark asked, kissing the child on her forehead.

"Mmm, daddy..." Hayley murmured, rubbing at her tired [E/C] eyes. Mark walked back over, setting Hayley gently down on the bed before shuffling in himself. Hayley babbled tiredly as she grabbed her soft toy and held it close.

"Nice and warm," you said quietly to Hayley, threading your fingers through her dark hair. You caught Mark's eyes and looked away, smiling. He leaned over Hayley and kissed your cheek gently. 

You all fell asleep, eventually, but Hayley was up barely an hour later, doing as small children did and bouncing around the room.

"Mommy, Daddy, up!" she demanded, tugging at the quilt with her strong little arms. "Up! Up!"

"Five more minutes," Mark grumbled, cuddling up to you and holding you flush against him. You wrapped your arms around him, your head resting mere centimetres from his. A few years ago, Christmas would have started much, much differently to today - Hayley, for one, wouldn't have been around to demand the two of you get up, which she did again loudly. "All right, all right, we're getting up." Mark's dark eyes fluttered open and you gazed at each other briefly before sharing a warm kiss and rolling reluctantly out of each other's arms.

"Com'on!" Hayley barked, practically dancing around the room in excitement. "Presents! Pleeeaaaaassssse!" a year and a half she may have been, but she understood that Christmas meant presents.

"Okay, okay, we gotta have breakfast first," you said, scooping Hayley up in your arms and tickling her. "We're gonna have... mommy's muffins! You remember making them with me the other day, yeah?" Hayley nodded and grinned. "Let's go get some muffins and then we can open all of your presents!"

"Presents!" Hayley beamed, wriggling in your grasp. You grinned at Mark who leaned over to kiss you again, and you walked down the stairs together, ready for whatever this Christmas was going to throw at you.


End file.
